


Doesn't take much to make people snap

by jamesm97



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: Aaron's cornered in the pub by Bex she tries to ruin his and Robert's relationship it might have worked that's up to Robert





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I hate Bex and she needs to go away she and Robert being close is making Robert go back to his old ways a little and it's making Aaron look like a mug

“You’ve got a problem with me” Rebecca says as she sits opposite him in the crowded pub it’s the factories Christmas party and everyone mainly Kerry and Rishi are being loud.

“The seats taken” Aaron replies taking a sip of his pint ignoring her comment.

“Really? Can’t be Robert sitting her because he’s working, saw him before told me you kicked off on him this morning because he’s still talking to me” Bex tells him taking pleasure in letting him know he’s spoken to her.

“I honestly don’t care Bex” He tells her venom in her name.

“But you seem to care about me and Robert being friends though” She tells him taking a sip of her wine.

“What I care about is you being so desperate to get one up on your sister that you kiss my fiancée, that’s the reason I kicked him out of my bed this morning because we promised not to keep secrets from each other anymore” Aaron tells her leaning across the table to hiss the words in her face.

“So he told you he kissed me back then?” She asks smirking when his eyes widen a little “Obviously not then the look on your face” She smiles leaning forward on the table.

 

“You really think I’m going to break up with him and he’s going to go running to you? Then again I guess you’re used to always being second best with your sister and father, right? I mean she’s not even your dad’s blood but he still treats her better than you” Aaron laughs winding her up.

“At least my father isn’t…” She cuts herself off letting a hiss of breath escape out of his mouth.

“A rapist?” Aaron finishes for her “Yeah he’s not, I actually like Lawrence some times he’s got a twisted sense of loyalty kind of like my family do anything to protect their own it’s a shame you’re not high on his priorities be careful if I was you Bex your sister tried to leave you for dead a few weeks ago he was more worried about her than you” He tells her leaning back taking his phone out of his pocket when it starts ringing.

“Robert?” She asks him when she sees the picture of them both appear on his phone.

“What?” Aaron asks into the phone his voice hard and distant he will deal with Robert later.

“No I’m just having a little chat with Bex here telling me all the details you forgot to mention about the kiss” Aaron tells him hanging up on the other man when he started to tell him to just walk away from her.

“Let me guess he tried to deny it?” Bex asks him.

“I don’t care anymore Bex you want Robert? Go get him! If he wants you then he’s happy to have you sick and tired of having to fight for a relationship” Aaron sighs looking over to all the people in the bar his mother is staring between him and Rebecca, her eyes asking if he wants her to interrupt and smack Rebecca.

“Maybe it’s because he isn’t gay Aaron” Rebecca tells him her voice turned from patronising to sympathetic like Aaron’s someone that needs her sympathy.

“I know he’s not gay he’s Bi and he seemed pretty interested in sucking my dick this morning before you tell me he’s not interested in that as well” Aaron laughs it’s cold and distant hollow compared to his usual laughter.

 

“That’s Robert for you” She laughs “He’s good with sex but when it comes to relationships he always goes for the rich Aaron and the female he’s treating you like a mug you think marriage is the best thing for you both? He’s going to be blowing some other guy or having his way with another woman in the church confessional” She tells him her face sympathetic but her tone excited she thinks she’s getting to him.

“Maybe you’re right, who knows what he wants besides him? One second were in bed the next he’s telling me you kissed him, I took off wanted to punch him kicked him out the house instead” Aaron laughs.

“Maybe you should just distance yourself from him then” She tells him.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Aaron laughs.

“I know he wants me” She tells him laughing.

“You know that do ya? Well here’s your chance go get him” Aaron mutters nodding to the door where Robert’s just came storming in.

“Aaron” Robert goes to say as he reaches the table.

“Don’t” Aaron tells him standing up he reaches for his hand taking the ring off and throwing it to Robert the older man catching it in his hands “I’m done your welcome to each other” Aaron tells him “I’ll pack your stuff pick it up later” Aaron tells him brushing past Robert ignoring his protests pushing him away when he tries to grab him.

“I think you should leave him for a while love” he hears his mum tell Robert he hears Robert protest but he just keeps walking he’ll see if Robert truly wants him or if Bex is right after all.


End file.
